


The Most Perfect Ending

by LilLeslie28



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, POV Craig, Suicide, but he's sad about it, craig kills tweek, idk if this is good but whatever, prophecy promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLeslie28/pseuds/LilLeslie28
Summary: Craig is given a prophecy and hates it, but still goes along with it.





	The Most Perfect Ending

_“Here you are, child. You must be the one to complete this foretold prophecy.” The large shining entity states, handing me a strange scroll looking thing._

_“But why me? Why not someone else?” I ask, looking into light that surrounds the weird entity’s humanoid figure, the look in my eyes begging for a good reason._

_All it responds with is, “It is your duty, young one. It is what you were destined to do.” Of course, I get some dumbass cliché answer._

_I growl in annoyance, “Don’t give me that shit! What the hell does that mean?” The entity’s light starts to fade away, signaling its departure. “Don’t leave! Please! Why me?! God damn it! Tell me!” I scream as I’m suddenly left alone in the darkness of my room once again, cursing the world and its gods for the shit they’ve just dropped on me._

My name’s Craig Tucker and it’s been 3 fucking years since that fucking prophecy bullshit about having to kill the worst person in the world was dropped on me. I tried to tell my friends and family about it, but they all called me crazy. My family. unfortunately, isn’t alive any more either. Well, my immediate family at least. I wasn’t even framed for their murder either, it turned into another unsolvable case. I suspected the weird god like entities were responsible for that one.

Fuck them.

My friends were next, but nothing seemed to change in the world. I was hoping to maybe get caught then and be thrown in prison, but that was a no go, too. I couldn’t even tell the cops. Like, I physically couldn’t tell them. Again, I blame the fucking entity things.

My boyfriend, Tweek Tweak, was the last of my loved ones to go. We both cried, but he didn’t beg me spare him, just to get it over with quickly. I guess, if he wanted to be killed, he wanted to be by me. God, he was so scared. I feel fucking horrible about it, even now. But I know he's better off now. He’s much safer now. I cry about it every now and then.

I murdered everyone closest to me in hopes to get it over with quickly, but there was nothing new and it was really fucking annoying. I had to start branching out and started killing my not so close friends. They all begged for their lives, but I had to do it for the good of our world. I had no other choice. My school life became a fucking wreck as I was shipped off from foster home to foster home until I finally turned 18 and was able to get a steady job at a Wendy’s in the town I finally settled down in. I didn’t really make friends at my job and hate every single one of the customers. They were all stuck up pricks that were all going to end up dead soon anyway.

Oh, and before you try asking why I didn’t just try ignoring the stupid prophecy crap, think again. I did try ignoring it, but no matter how hard I tried, it always came back to bite me in the ass.

Throughout the past 3 years, I had killed classmates, random assholes that probably deserved it, and innocent people that probably didn’t deserve it. I’ve tried calling out to the entity that handed me the prophecy that night, but they never showed back up. I kept going though. I kept killing. I even started traveling around the world to see if the person happened to be in a different country. But, so far, that plan has been failing. I don’t even know where the money for all the plane tickets, transportation, food, and lodging came from. It just kind of pops up into my bank account and on my credit cards.

Probably the fucking entities, who still haven’t even given me some sort of sign of wo this person is.

I’m now sitting in a Japanese hotel room, wondering where I should go next because I’m now at a complete loss. I don’t know where this person could be. I’ve been all over the world. Hacked thousands of people into bit in hopes that the world will become a peaceful paradise. And I’ve done just about as much as possible. I don’t want to travel around the world again, it was bad enough the first time. But where the fuck could this person be? Who are they? How have I not gotten them yet? Is there something that I’m missing? What could I be missing?

This is so fucking frustrating!

 _‘Okay, think back to when you were given the stupid prophecy. They said you was the only one who could kill this person. But you haven't been able to actually find this person.’_ I look down at my hands and furrow my brows in thought. _‘Were they being cryptic about who this person was for a reason? I already know it's not family or friends. So, who could it be?’_ I sit in silence for a moment, slouched and confused. I suddenly sit up and run to the mirror on the wall to the left of the bed. Staring into my own dull, lifeless blue eyes, studying my pale face with sunken cheeks, running a hand through my black hair streaked with silver far too early.

“Fuck, am I supposed to kill myself?” I murmur in a hushed tone. I quickly rummage through my belongings and pull my small handgun from my luggage. I look back at myself in the mirror and holding the gun up and aiming at my temple after checking that the clip was full and that the safety was off. “If it doesn't go off, then it isn't me. If it does, well I'll be dead.”

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, readying myself. I take one more breath and pull the trigger. The last thing I hear is a loud bang and everything goes blank. I try looking around, but I can't see anything as I seemingly float in nothingness. _‘Am I dead?’_ I can hear my thought echo all around me and a bright light shines, blinding me momentarily.

“Congratulations, child. You've completed the prophecy. You are dead, but you did what you had to.” The entity from 3 years ago says.

“I was the worst person in the world?” I'm a little baffled, but overall, confused. “I was just a regular person! I didn't do anything wrong until you came along to tell me that shitty prophecy thing!” I yell, feeling kind of angry now.

“You were the worst to yourself. All of humanity is the worst person to themselves, whether they accept it or not. You have brought peace onto yourself and others, albeit unintentionally.” The entity explains. “There is someone who wants to see you now. He has been waiting for quite some time now. Come, child.”

I'm guided out of the weird nothingness and into a portal like entrance into a beautiful garden that reminds me of the garden that me and my boyfriend would dream about having after we graduated and moved in together. I look around, finding a messy head of blond hair and disheveled shirt and jeans crouching by a rose bush. “Tweek?” I whisper, almost scared as I watch the blond turn around, meeting those familiar hazel-green eyes.

He stands immediately and runs to me, I expected and angry shove for what I did, but instead I get his arms wrapped around my waist as he buries his face into my chest. “Craig! You're finally here. I was so scared and confused. But that, uhm, whatever it is explained everything. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that.”

I hug him back, holding him prospectively, never wanting to let him go again. “Don't be, we're okay now. We'll be okay. We'll be together forever now. Everything will be perfect.” My voice falters from holding back my happy sobs, a few tears sliding down my cheeks as I bury my face in his soft, messy blond hair.

“Yeah, it will be perfect. A perfect ending.” Tweek agrees, looking up at me with his beautiful green eyes, watering with tears of joy, and smiling the most genuine smile.

Yep, the most perfect ending.


End file.
